Sympathy
by FancyPsycopath.co.uk
Summary: What if Clementine was still eight when she meets Pete and Luke, will her age and timid little form make people react to her differently? Will people give her, Sympathy? Hehe see what I did there, because that's the name of the... thing never mind.
1. Strangers

**(A/N: So I was wandering, what would happen if Clementine was still eight when she was bitten by Sam? Maybe her helpless figure and strength would help her in some ways. Enjoy)**

**Part One**

The poor girl was barley over eight years old and she was left hungry, sobbing in the rain and had been bitten by a dog just because she couldn't find any food, she was barley even nine yet and Christa thought she was too young to learn how to figure out how to survive, so in a way this was her fault. **(#FuckChristaSheSucksIHopeSheIsDeadBecauseSheIsUselessAndACrankyBitchTheyShould'veKilledOffHerInsteadOfOmidBecauseSheSucks) **

A walker towered over her she was convinced this was the end for her, but a ray of hope shone through her, or rather an arrow through the walker's head. She trembled for a moment, then she looked over to her left to see zombies being slain over and over by an older looking man with a crossbow and a much younger man with a machete.

"I'm out, grab her and let's go!" The older man ordered.

Clementine was lifted into the arms of the younger man. They all ran away from the walkers. When they were in the clear, the two started asking questions.

"So, what's your name?" The older man asked.

"I'm C-C-Clementine." Clementine sobbed.

"I'm Luke and this is Pete." The younger man explained while smiling.

"Hey there." Pete said.

Tears were still streaming down Clementine's face partly because of her arm and she was worried that the two men who seemed nice would just leave her because of the dog bite that they might think was a zombie bite. "It's okay kid, it's alright." Luke comforted.

"If I show you something you have to promise me you won't leave me."

"It depends what it is-

"We promise." Pete said cutting off Luke.

Clementine rolled up her sleeve slowly to reveal the bite. "Whoa shit!" Luke exclaimed almost dropping her, almost.

"Luke! Did you not here what she just said?" Pete calmed.

"Right. Sorry." Luke apologised.

Luke held her one arm **(Yes, Luke's so muscular (I might I have a little crush) And Clementine is actually smaller than she looks in the game… probably) **and used the other to feel her forehead. She didn't have a major temperature, she did have a large temperature but not big enough to be a walker bite, at least it might not have been a day or so.

"And?"

"She doesn't have a huge temperature, at least not large enough to be a lurker."

"Good, we can have Carlos take a look."

"Do you think I'll be… be… alright…?" Clementine's vision slowly faded and she passed out gradually.

Clementine woke up with people standing above her in what looked like a wooden cabin. She looked around her, she was in some kind of living room and she was lying on a coach. Clementine was jolted forward by her body deciding to shift unexpectedly. Clementine looked next to her to see a male doctor smiling at her, he looked nice enough but she was still worried that he'd say that she was going to die.

"It's alright." He said. "We're not going to hurt you."

Clementine stared at the kitchen door as she heard shouting coming from behind it yelling things like. "Can you not see that she is bitten? We have to make sure." "How do you suppose we do that?" "Lock her in the shed!"

Carlos had a nervous look on his face, he was unsure what to say, he knew he couldn't fight a group decision.

**Part 2**

Luke snuck outside, everybody except him was most probably afraid to argue against Rebecca, so Clementine was stuck in the shed outside the cabin. Luke quietly nudged the lock on the door. He opened it slowly not wanting to startle the small girl. "How you holding up baby girl?" Clementine just carried on sobbing in the corner while hugging her legs. Luke felt so bad for this girl. He sat next to her. "Come here." Luke put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him tightly, this man reminded Clementine of Ben.

"My arm really hurts."

"Ssssh, it's okay." Luke looked at his watch. "We can go back inside in a few minutes." Luke felt her head; it was the same fever as last time. "The fever would've set in by then."

"Then what?"

"We'll stich you up, don't worry Carlos is a trained doctor." Luke and Clementine stared at the door which was opening slowly, it was Pete.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"I came to make sure the girl the group fell out was okay, you know, since she's only like, what? Eight? What about you?"

"Same. Come on, we should go tell Carlos, I'm pretty sure the fever would have set in by now."

Clementine was finally sleeping on something that wasn't a log, or the floor or a shed, it was a coach, not as good as a bed but it's better than she's slept in since the apocalypse. Luke sat next to her in a solid wooden chair. "How are you feeling?" Luke asked smiling.

"Not that good." Clementine said. She didn't look well, she was pale and weak. It could have been a side effect from being bitten by a dog, or maybe bleeding for ages, or maybe it was the stitching all while being eight-years-old.

"It'll be alright, your safe now." Luke said. "I'm sorry for everybody else; just know that you've got me and Pete."

"I know, thanks Luke."

"No prob, I think I've got a pretty good idea of what you've been through, don't worry it won't happen again I'll take care of you."

"But… Luke… I'm worried. Everybody, my parents, Lee. They looked after me, I don't want that to happen to you."

"It's ok, It won't happen again. Sleep tight." Luke said while pulling the blankets over her.

Luke walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table still smiling. "Are you seriously losing your shit over a kid?" Rebecca asked.

"She's eight."

"I don't care."

"Obviously."

"I'm just saying she could be working for Carver and if he shows up I'm not protecting you from him."

"Whatever…"


	2. Moving Home

"You're blind! Don't you think she'd be ok by herself?!" Rebecca argued.

"WE'RE NOT KICKING HER OUT!" Luke yelled.

"Calm the fuck down!" Rebecca shouted

"Then shut the fuck up!"

"It's a group decision! We're kicking her out!"

Luke yelled wordlessly as he pulled out his machete from the holster and pressed the blade up against her neck. "We're not kicking her out!"

"Luke? What the fuck?!" Pete said while standing in the doorway."

Luke stormed up the stairs and grabbed his back pack that was full of his supplies; he slung it over his shoulder then walked back downstairs. "Luke?" Clementine said. "Where are you going?"

"WE'RE going away from this place."

"Huh?"

"We're leaving." Luke picked up a few sleeping bags and a tent then stuffed them in a suit case. "Let's go."

* * *

Clementine trudged next to the now pale-looking version of Luke, he hadn't slept in days his body was full of anger mostly to himself. Clementine was as tired as Luke, when Luke stayed up he just sat by the fire mumbling to himself, Clementine couldn't sleep, not because he was mumbling but because she was worried, they had become so close in such a short time that she felt like she could trust him with anything. "Luke?" Clementine said.

Luke shook his head and washed away his current thoughts. "Yeah sweetie?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just angry, it's been two weeks and we still have nowhere to go."

Clementine gazed off into the distance to see an outline of a large bridge. "What's that?" Clementine asked. Luke laughed of relief and ran as fast as he could towards it. "Luke! Luke! Wait!" Luke looked behind him to see Clementine was out of breath and running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Luke sighed as he ran back to her. Luke lifted Clementine onto his back and she wrapped her arms round his neck. "Let's go!" Luke laughed as he continued to run over to the bridge. When he reached it he set Clementine down next to a rock and crept up on a walker with a machete. "Hey over here fucker!" Luke hollered.

When Luke got the walkers attention and it… well… it walked towards him. With one clean slice, he took off the top of the walkers head. He looked beside him only to be dragged down to the floor by a walker with no legs. The walker climbed on top of him at a surprisingly fast speed. It was one step away from taking a bite out of his neck with his decayed black teeth.

Fortunately the next thing he knew there were two spikes went through its head. Clementine grunted as she threw the zombie off of Luke, as the spikes came loose from the hammer she had gotten from Luke's back pack.

She sobbed quietly from fear. Luke got up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks cupcake." Luke picked her up and swung her round to his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I think." Clementine sobbed. Luke smiled as he carried on running to the bridge.

When he got there he was stopped in his path by a man with a rifle. "Are you assholes? You don't look like assholes, you actually look really adorable."

Luke looked beside him to see Clementine with her head on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. "Oh… well… we're not assholes." Luke said walking towards the man with the rifle so he didn't shout and wake up Clementine. "Hey."

"Hi. So, you two got a group I could help you reach or something? I got some food in the house if you're hungry?" The man said.

"We don't have a group but yeah we're starved." Luke said. "… Wait. Is this some kind of trick, because I have a machete, and a hammer… and a rifle… and a-

"It's not a trick… but I know what you mean."

"Great." Luke, Clementine and the man went inside the small house behind the bridge quickly before the approaching two walkers came from the other side of the bridge. "You got a place for the girl?"

"Yeah, lay her down on that bed there." Luke lay down Clementine on the make-shift bed the man had.

"By the way, the name's Mathew." The man said while passing a can of peaches. "Hey, you know she kinda looks like the kid." Luke inspected the can and compared it to the sleeping girl.

"Hmmm, not wrong."

Luke happily ate the peaches.

When he was done he looked over to Clementine who was still asleep. "Hey, so you wanna carry up the mountain?"

"Yeah sure."

Luke picked up Clementine and she laid her head back on Luke's shoulder.

When the three reached the top of the mountain, Clementine was starting to finally wake up as they were met by three people, one was bald and rather larger than the other two, the other was a woman with a piercing in her nose, and the other was wearing a hat and had a large beard. "Luke, this is Walter." Mathew pointed to the bald man. "This is Rita, oh sorry, she doesn't like me calling her that, Sarita." Mathew pointed to the woman with the piercings. "And this is Kenny."

Clementine's head jolted up and jumped down from Luke's arms. When she did, Kenny's jaw dropped. "Clem?"

"Kenny?!"

The two approached each other, when they were close enough Clementine leaped into his arms. "Fuck, I haven't seen you since you were five-years-old." Kenny sighed.

"I missed you so much." Clementine sobbed from crying with happiness.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" Luke interrupted.

"I knew Kenny from the start, he was friends with Lee." Clementine told.

"Oh." Luke sighed.

Kenny picked Clementine up and took her inside.

Luke and the rest followed through with shocked looks on their face. Clementine and Kenny sat down on a couch near a large roaring fire. "I can't believe you're here hon, it's been so long, what was it? Two years?"

"I think so." Clementine said while drying her eyes and snuggling closer to Kenny.

Kenny wrapped his arm round Clementine and leaning his head on her head while rubbing her arm.

Luke eyed the man cautiously. He knew that they had known each other from the start of this whole thing, but would he and Clementine being so close as they were, just be yanked off of him and torn to pieces?

**(A/N: Ok just a heads up. The next chapter won't be that exiting, but it will be out quicker because it will be mainly fluff to seal the gap between the rest of the story and that is what I'm best at. See you then guys, and thank you so much for the support so far. Oh and I fixed the Mathew thing from what it was.)**


	3. Bonnie

Ok, I have been gone for ages, and you guys deserve an answer. Basically I was a total nob and I dropped my laptop on its side, coincidentally that is where my charging cable is… and it went KABOOM! So… I'M BACK! Ok stop booing. Enjoy… please.

* * *

Clementine hid behind the set of draws, the zombie was chasing her with no stopping, she was terrified and this wasn't just an average zombie. This was Lee Everett.

She only had one bullet; she aimed the notch of the gun at him, just the way he himself had taught her. She stared at the creature in front of her, his one arm, his decayed pale skin. She aimed laid her finger on the trigger, but she couldn't pull it.

The zombie ran faster and faster. That's when she realised the truth. Zombies can't run.

She jolted awake with a scared whimper. She threw of the covers from the bed of the ski lodge. Clementine climbed out of the bed and opened the door of her small room and peaked up and down the hallway. She walked out and shut the door quietly behind her.

Clementine wandered into the main hall of the ski lodge and sat on the couch. She stared at the roaring fire and sighed. Clementine took off her hat and stared at the blood stains. She set the hat next to her.

"Clementine, Did I see you come in here?" Kenny said while shielding his eyes from the fire.

"Oh. Hi Kenny." Clementine sighed.

Kenny went over to the couch and sat next to her. "What's wrong hon?"

"I had a dream tonight. It was about Lee." She said while putting her hat back on.

"You know what… me too. My dream it was like he was talking to me." Kenny said. "Look after Clementine. He says… And I say to him: Well duh idiot." He chuckled. "Then I wake up."

"I miss him so much!" Clementine said while bursting into tears.

At that moment Luke walked in to the sound of Clementine crying. He ran over to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Kenny what did you do?" He said angrily.

"Calm down, Mr. Almost moustache. I got this." Kenny retaliated.

"STOP!" Clementine yelled. Luke and Kenny ignored her order and began shouting at each other. Clementine grunted angrily and stormed back to her room.

As she stormed off she heard Luke say behind her. "OH GREAT! Now look what you've done."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"… Surprisingly it wasn't Luke who yelled this it was Clementine. Clementine immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

"HA!" Kenny laughed while clapping. "Finally. I thought you were never going to pop… Alright Luke, a deal is a deal." Kenny handed over a handgun.

"Thanks man." Luke said taking the gun.

"Wait a second. You made me use a swear so you could get a gun."

"Well… yeah. I had a gun spare but so far me and Luke weren't getting along so we got along so well. So, we had a friendly bet."

"That was really, really mean… you dicks." Clementine said before covering her mouth again.

**2 Weeks Later**

Clementine heard shouting from outside. Her and Luke ran to the source of the shouting to see none other than the group they had ran away from. "Oh great." Luke groaned.

"I told you they came up here. It was Luke's hammer." Nick said. "By the way this is yours." Nick said passing over the hammer.

"Well… if your friends with Luke and Clem. Then why don't you come in. Dinners almost ready." Walter said. Everybody went inside of the ski lodge. "Why don't you all sit on those benches… Catch up."

Everyone sat on a large bench. Clementine sat next to Luke and Rebecca with Kenny facing her. Sarita sat next to Kenny and Nick sat next to her. Alvin was sitting next to Rebecca and Carlos was facing him with Sarah sitting next to Carlos.

Rebecca looked down at Clementine "Look. Clem, I just wanted to say that… I'm really sorry. I'm just so nervous about the baby and-

"It's okay. I get it."

"Good."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Luke yelled as he ran to some bushes. He thought about going back. The new guys didn't know what Carver was capable of. They knew he could take prisoners for sure. But he would kill them in a blink and they had no idea. He stared at Clementine's terrified little face. "Screw it."

Luke ran to the ski lodge hoping not to be met with the handle of a gun. He was. He fell down with a bang. He looked up to see Clementine raking free from Bonnie. "Clem NO!" Bonnie yelled. She wasn't mad, she was scared for her. Carver had been getting even more on edge.

"Troy. Shoot her." Carver commanded calmly.

"HUH?!"

"DO IT!"

Troy closed his eyes and aimed his gun at the little girl. He pulled the trigger.

Clementine fell down. She curled up into a crying ball. Blood fell down from her shoulder. "Bonnie! Fix her up. Everyone else. Get the rest into the truck."

Bonnie grabbed a first aid kit from the wall as she saw everyone getting carried away. Bonnie slammed the first aid kit by Clementine and opened it up. "It's ok sweetie. We're gonna get you fixed up." Bonnie stared at the ground around Clementine and saw the bullet on the ground. "Ok. The bullets not inside of you so that's a good sign. Bonnie took all the bandages from the first aid kit and rapped the round Clementine's shoulder and tightened them.

Bonnie sighed of relief. She walked into a room to see a back pack, a small pink ski jacket, a larger blue ski jacket and some blankets.

She took the backpack and put the small pink jacket in it. She grabbed the blankets and took them to Clementine. "Hello…?" Clementine whimpered.

"Hey. Are you okay? how are you feeling?"

"Cold… What happened?"

"You were shot. I managed to patch you up though. You'll be okay. But you have to rest. Here." Bonnie wrapped the blankets around Clementine and lifted her into her arms.

"You saved me?"

"I guess."

Bonnie smiled at Clementine. "I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Clementine."

Bonnie carried Clementine to the back of the truck and sat her next to the door. "BONNIE, GET IN!" Carver commanded.

"No. Please don't go." Clementine said.

Bonnie thought about it. "Yeah I think I'll stay back here… Keep an eye on the prisoners."


	4. Escape Plan

Clementine had grown surprisingly close to Bonnie. Clementine laid her tired head on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie accepted it. She found her really sweet and cute. (Like everyone else in the entire world… you know the ones who have played the actual game. No like seriously I haven't seen a play through without hearing the players say AWWWWWW)

"I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have come." Bonnie said.

"Hey. Don't say that sweetie. If you weren't here Clem would've…" Rebecca stopped talking.

"Trust me… What was it? Bonnie? We have no regrets." Kenny said.

"Thanks. I think Clem is just the sweetest thing ever." Bonnie said looking down at the sleeping child next to her.

"Yeah… She sure is. You know-

Kenny was cut off by the truck coming to a sudden stop. Clementine fell forward and landed on her injured shoulder. "OW!" Bonnie helped Clementine up and made sure she was okay.

"You okay hon?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah I'm fi-

The door of the truck opened. "Let's go!" Carver commanded.

Kenny lifted up Clementine as Bonnie stormed off bumping into Carvers shoulder as she past. Carver smirked as she stomped away.

"Hey Bonnie what's up?" Becca asked.

"Just follow me." Bonnie said.

"Okay?" Becca ran to catch up with Bonnie and slowed into a fast walk as she caught up with her.

"Where's your sister?"

"In the usual spot with the others."

"Good." Bonnie and Becca came to a halt as they prepared to climb onto the crates. Bonnie jumped up easily then helped up Becca with a quick firm hand. Bonnie moved a large, but hollow, crate and jumped down into a hole that the crate was hiding. After Becca jumped down she moved the crate and hid it again.

"Ha, I know. But do you know who the hell those new guys are?" Wyatt said before noticing Becca and Bonnie jump down.

"I'll tell you who one of them is. An innocent, sweet little girl. Carver told Troy to shoot her! And he did! And she's still got to do her chores tomorrow."

"Nah, come on. He's getting more fucked up, but he wouldn't do that!" Russell said.

"Yeah!" Wyatt said.

"Why would he do that?" Shel said.

"Come on I know he's fucked up but come on!" Vince said.

"Come see for yourself." Bonnie moved the crate and everybody followed to the 'yard' also known as prison.

"What do you want?" Reggie questioned as he spotted the five coming towards the yard.

"Calm down stumpy. We're here to see the new kid." Wyatt insulted.

"Whatever." Reggie said walking back to the campfire.

Bonnie went over to Kenny who was sitting by the campfire. "Hi ken. Where's Clementine?"

"She's having a little snooze." Kenny answered.

"Bonnie?" Clementine said waking up from her makeshift bed.

"Hey honey."

Clementine got up and walked over to her and hugged her. "Hi Bonnie."

"So, Clem. This is Wyatt, Vince, Shel, Becca and Russell."

"Hi." Becca said.

"Hey" Russell said weakly.

"Sup." Wyatt said.

"Hello." Shel said smiling.

"Hey there." Vince said kindly.

"So you got shot?" Becca asked immediately.

"Becca!" Shel yelled.

"What?" Becca said smirking.

" I did get shot. My friend Luke tried to come back for me but he got hit so I ran after him but I was shot. Luke ran away."

"Luke! As in, kind of moustache Luke?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"That's the one." Kenny chipped in while chuckling.

"Oh my god." Bonnie whispered to herself.

"HEY! IT'S CURFEW! EVERYONE TO BED!" Troy commanded from outside the yard.

The next day Bonnie walked from her room to the yard. Even if she wasn't working with her today, she was going to make sure she was.

"A good hard smack." Carver said as Bonnie walked through the yard.

"Whoa Carver what the hell?!" Bonnie said.

"Shut up Bonnie! Sarah's gettin' what she deserves."

"Fuck you." Bonnie went over to Sarah and walked her outside the yard with Carlos following them.

Bonnie stormed back in after everybody had gone to their duties apart from Clementine. "What the hell was that?!" Bonnie said gesturing outside the yard.

Carver took his hand and squeezed Bonnie's neck then put his handgun up against her forehead. "Don't. Undermine. My. Authority."

"Understood."

"Good." Carver let Bonnie go as she fell down to her hands and knees coughing. "Clem's coming with you today." Carver pushed Clementine to Bonnie after she had gotten up.

Clementine fell into Bonnie's arms. Bonnie looked back at Carver angrily. Bonnie put her arm around Clementine's shoulder. As they walked outside, they were met by Wyatt, Shel, Becca and all the rest.

They were all carrying weapons. They slung them over the shoulders without saying a word.

* * *

"…You're sure this'll work?"

"Yes. We got all of the yard crew on our side, we got a bunch of weapons stored… oh and uh... guess who we found." Vince said while moving to the side to reveal Luke walking in.

"LUKE!" Bonnie rushed to him before they kissed passionately.

"I missed you Bonbon."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Bonnie laughed.

"How many times have I called you that?" Luke chuckled.

Bonnie shook her head and snickered. "So are we doing this or what?" Wyatt asked.

Bonnie smiled.

After a few hours of briefing the rest of the group they had the plan sorted: The yard group sneaks out with the help of Vince. They get weapons, they kill everyone in their way. They find Carver. Make sure he gets what he deserves… the ending of his life. Steal some supplies. Then they escape in a truck.

"So we're really doing this?" Kenny asked with a nervous look.

"You bet." Bonnie smiled.


	5. Freedom

Vince crept around the corner with a handful of guns. He set down the pile of guns on the floor next to him and opened the door of the yard. "Hey guys? We all good?" Vince whispered. The group ran through apart from Reggie. "Not coming Reggie?"

"I'd rather stay here than pile into a lorry with Wyatt."

"Shoot- I… uh mean… suit yourself."

Vince saw Kenny limping then falling over. "Ken? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kenny tried to get up but he couldn't put any pressure on his foot. "No. It's cool."

Everyone grabbed a weapon.

Clementine walked over to Kenny. Kenny couldn't carry Clementine. She couldn't walk on her feat without collapsing of pain with her shoulder the way it was. Kenny limped to the gun pile and grabbed two handguns.

Everyone else but Vince was occupied. Vince sighed. He walked over to Clementine and handed her a handgun. "Know how to use this?"

"Yep." Clementine took the gun.

"Good because I don't want you shooting me when you're on my shoulders."

"Huh?" She said before being lifted onto Vince's shoulders.

"Come on. We're breaking out." Vince announced to everyone else.

The group strode out. When they turned the corner they discovered their first problem. Troy was standing right there. He wasn't a huge problem; he died before he could say anything. Everyone looked at Clem with a shocked look of their face. "What? Do you like that guy now?"

Everybody shrugged it off and carried on.

Russell was three corners away. His job was to visit the armoury, get ammo, visit the food stock, get food and return to the truck, then reunite with the group. He had done his job correctly. He had enough food to last a year, same with the ammo.

He was so close. Yet so far. Carver was waiting for him. He pointed a handgun at him. "Hello Russell."

"Shit."

"What are you doing, Russell?" Carver smirked.

"Well…I…uh- I was just- um I-

"Shut the fuck up." Carver said in a more serious tone.

"Sir… I was-  
Carver shot him in both of his legs then pressed his foot down on his bleeding leg. "ARRGH!"

"What are you doing?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Carver shot him in the arms. "Tell me, or I will kill you."

"ARGH! Fine. Me and the yard group and some others. We're escaping."

"I lied." Carver shot Russell in the other arm and in the chest to wait for him to bleed out. Carver looked behind him. Everyone was there… aiming their weapons at him. "You expect me to surrender? Huh?"

"No." Russell shot Carver in the back from his supine position. "I expect you to go to fucking hell with me." Russell took his final breath then bled out.

Carver fell down on the floor but he was still alive. Bonnie shot him in both of his legs and arms them grabbed hold of his neck and put her handgun up to his head. "Don't. Undermine. MY. Authority. Bonnie pulled the trigger then looked over to Russell/

"Fuck." Bonnie whispered.

Wyatt went over and shot Russell in the head. "Alright. We can't let that stop us. Let's head out." Kenny said.

The group came to a halt when they saw the largest truck in the whole of the Howe's building. It was huge; it had to be as long as two of the normal trucks. There was plenty of room for everybody. This was one of the trucks that they stored furniture in so there were chairs and sofas and there were the crates of ammo and food. Everyone piled in and Vince put Clementine back down.

"Ok now we're alive. Come here sweetie pie." Luke said crouching down to Clementine with open arms. (Literally)

Clementine ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, and now we're not dead. I can kill you!" Kenny yelled aggressively before pushing Luke on the ground and hitting him over and over again.

After about three hits Kenny himself was punched in the face by Bonnie's skinny yet strong arm. "That's enough beardy."

"I admit. I deserved that." Luke winced while cleaning the blood from his nose. "I'm sorry you guys. I could've just left and caught up with you. But I just saw Clem there and-

"Knock it off all of you. Luke I admit you were kind of stupid but it's okay because you care about me. Kenny, stop being aggressive. Everyone else. We escaped be happy." Clementine said.

Everyone let out a huge cheer as Wyatt started up the truck.

Shel took a seat on a chair next to Becca. Wyatt and Kenny were in the front of the truck, driving and talking about fishing and motor bikes. Vince, Sarita, Carlos and Sarah were sitting next to each other just talking.

Clementine was curled up into a tiny ball snuggling up to the arm of one of the sofas. Luke and Bonnie sat next to each other on the same sofa. "She's such a little sweet heart." Luke said.

"I know. Man most kids can be so bratty-

Bonnie was cut off by Becca clearing her throat as a means of getting her attention.

"Yeah… of course not you Becca." Bonnie smiled nervously.

Clementine jolted awake "LEE!" She panted. She looked around the room to see everyone staring at her.

"Weird." Becca whispered to herself.

Luke stared at her in a pitying manner. "Quit your staring." He said to everyone else. Luke noticed Clem trembling "Come here." Luke said pulling Clementine in for a hug.

Their hug was pulled apart by the truck coming to a strong halt. "AHH!" They all screamed as the fell onto the floor.

"Uhh. Yeah. Guys we've got a problem out here!"

…


	6. New Home

"What is it?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Just come out the back. Slowly and stealthily." Wyatt mumbled.

Luke, Bonnie and Vince climbed out the car with Luke carrying his handgun in one hand and his machete in the other, Vince carrying an AK-47 and Bonnie duel wielding handguns.

"Alright Dicks. Just hand over the truck and we won't shoot you." A bandit yelled.

The three were ready to attack the bandits but before they could a black wearing hooded woman with a black face mask dropped in and took one of them out using an ice pick then shot another in the legs with a shiny silver handgun, it's barrel was cloaked in with a silencer.

"What did I tell you boys? Stop robbing. I thought I said lay off strangers. I just so happen to stumble upon you." The woman said while raising her ice pick above the man's head. She was just about to drop it on his head when-

"Molly?" Clementine said moving towards the figure. Clementine remembered her voice. And the ice pick. "What was it?" She thought to herself. "Hilda." She thought again.

"Clem?" Molly got up and shot the bandit in the head as she walked past. "You got out of Savannah?" She said pulling down her mask and her hood.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Jesus… Come here." Molly said.

Clementine hugged Molly. "Really? That's just weird." Bonnie said. "Another person you know?"

"Another?" Molly said.

"Kenny!" Clementine hollered.

Kenny walked out of the van. "What? - Molly?"

"Hi Kenny." Molly said.

"Jesus, Hey! I haven't seen you since Savannah." Kenny said in an amazed voice.

"I know." Molly agreed.

Everybody else walked out of the truck to see what happened. "What's going on here-?

Carlos was cut off by a zombie right behind him. A lot of them in fact. "Oh SHIT!" Kenny exclaimed.

After that zombies toppled in through the forest around them. First to die was Carlos tried to climb into the truck but was dragged down and eaten. "NOOOOO!" Sarah screamed. Sarah pulled up a handgun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Becca was so shocked by this site that she couldn't move. She was grabbed by her sister. They also tried to make it back but they were both eaten.

Kenny, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt and Luke ran for it. They eventually got back to the truck and Wyatt got into the driver's seat and locked it. Sarita tried to get up with the hand of Kenny but her legs were grabbed and her fate was sealed by Kenny's strength. "Come on Sarita. Come on dammit!"

Sarita could feel her legs getting bitten over and over. "Just let me go." She said.

"No!"

"Leave me!"

"No! I ain't leavin' you dammit!"

"LEAVE ME!"

Kenny knew what he had to do. He loosened his grip and with one final goodbye he let her go.

Molly climbed onto the top of the truck with Clementine on her back. "Okay we're good up here." She said. "Now, I'm gonna need you to stay on my back and hold on real tight. Okay?"

"Okay." Clementine held on really tight.

Molly took a deep breath and jumped off the truck top and before she hit the ground she spun around mid-air and grabbed the edge of the roof and swung herself inside the truck. She panted then sighed of relief.

Bonnie knocked on the back of the truck to signal Wyatt. "Alright let's move."

Kenny took one final look at Sarita's dismembered corpse then sealed the back door shut as the truck started up.

Everyone sat down and sighed of relief. "Jesus."

"I can't believe we lost that many." Vince said.

"Well we're still here I guess." Bonnie said.

Kenny just stayed silent. "Hey Kenny man I-

"Save it!" Kenny said aggressively, cutting off Luke.

Clementine knew that she could make him feel better. "Kenny." Clementine said in her sweet voice.

Kenny sighed. "Hey darlin'."

Clementine sat next to Kenny and snuggled up to him. "Don't be sad."

"It's just… Sarita we only got together a few months ago. I promised myself what happened to Katjaa wouldn't happen to her." Kenny said.

"You shouldn't pressure yourself like that." Clementine said.

"I know. I'm glad I have you with me."

"Me too."

"Damn, she's good." Luke whispered to Bonnie from a corner at the far end of the truck.

"She's so cute!" She replied.

Bonnie and Luke sat on a sofa that was facing a chair that Molly was sitting on. "So Molly. How do you know Clem?"

"I met her in Savannah. I was about to smash her friends face in but she stopped me."

"Lee?" Luke presumed.

"Yeah. He didn't make it did he?"

"Nope." Luke said.

"Oh. Unfortunate. So, how many times has she saved your lives?"

"She kind of saved me. But she got shot." Luke said.

"Not yet." Bonnie said.

"Well she saved me. So, how about you. Are you like her unofficial parents or some shit?"

Bonnie and Luke looked at Clementine then turned back. "Ha- Um… No… I mean… No." They both stumbled.

"Riiiight." Molly smirked. She got up and went over to Clementine who was now sitting bored on a sofa with her hand on her forehead. "Hey there kiddo."

"Hi Molly. She said while Molly took a seat next to her. "So, those guys over there. Luke and Bonnie. Are they like your unofficial parents?"

"Ummmm, well… I guess they look after me like parents but I don't think they think we're close enough to be called that."

"So you want to be closer to them?"

"I guess so. Yeah."

"Hmmm."

Molly walked back over to Luke and Bonnie. "So guys, do you like Clementine like you're her parents?"

"Yeah. That's a stupid question. She's such a sweetheart." Luke said.

"Because she likes you like parents." Molly revealed.

"Does she?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah."

Bonnie and Luke got up and went over to Clementine. She watched from a chair. They were bonding and hugging and doing all sorts of adorable things. "Man, I'm good." Molly said.


	7. Kenny Breaks

Kenny realised what road he was driving on. It was the road to the motor inn. "I think I found us a new place to stay.

Kenny pulled into the Motor Inn. It was filled with bandits. "Hold on a second. This is the bandits camp. Fuck! How did I not see this!?" Molly exclaimed. "Hey, kind-of-moustache guy! Pass me a gun."

"How come people keep calling me that?" Luke said while passing an Ak-47 to her.

"Alright fuckers!" She yelled after exiting the truck.

"Oh fuck it's her. Alright. Don't hurt us we'll leave." The bandit leader begged.

"Ok then. I'll spare you. IF. You drop your weapons and leave them with me, take of your masks and leave everything else you own right here. Deal." Molly said pointing a gun at the leader.

"Okay. Deal. Just don't kill me!" Everybody did as she asked and excited out the side fence.

After they had gone Molly knocked on the door of the truck. Everybody climbed out after the door had been opened. "Welcome home, Clem." Kenny said.

"Is it safe now?" Clementine asked nervously.

"Yep. Hell with the weapons, ammo, food and the truck. We'll be more than safe." Kenny said.

"Good."

After unpacking the truck then moving it so I blocked off the gates then hiding the door with two dumpsters piled on top of each other they had an incredible setup.

Everyone picked their rooms. Clementine was with Luke and Bonnie. Bonnie and Luke slept in one bed and Clementine slept in another. Molly took her own room, as did Kenny and Vince and Wyatt shared a room.

Outside they had set up a canopy using some water proof cloth they found in the truck and put the sofas and chairs under it, with a campfire in the middle. They were all good until…

Clementine woke up late that morning. Later than she had ever before. She woke up in serious pain. Her shoulder was bleeding and throbbing again.

Bonnie opened the door to see Clementine in the same position although she was awake. "Hey baby girl, are you awake?"

"Bonnie, I think my shoulder's bleeding again." Clementine croaked.

"Oh, poor thing. It's okay, we got some bandages and medical equipment from the bandits."

Bonnie took Clementine's shoulder and disinfected it, then re-bandaged it. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Joining us for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah it's like mid-day now."

Clementine and Bonnie walked outside and took a seat by the campfire. Wyatt passed a hot can of beans to Clementine. "Here kiddo."

"Thank you Wyatt."

Clementine happily ate her food. When she was done she got up and wandered over to the faded chalk drawings by one of the rooms. It was a huge mural of a badly drawn Batman. She felt it with two fingers. The hard texture of the path got her thinking. Duck drew this.

She let of a sigh. As she blinked a tear fell down her face. "Duck." She sobbed.

As Luke came over to her she quickly wiped away her tears. "Hey kid."

Clementine stood up. "Yeah."

"Were you crying?" Luke said noticing her red puffy eyes.

"No." She said nervously.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She said.

"What happened?"

Clementine gestured to the batman mural. "My friend Duck drew this."

"Oh."

Luke dried a stray tear from Clementine's face. They walked back to Kenny yelling. "What the fuck do you mean leave?!"

"Well we have a stable vehicle which double as a base on its own. And-

"Leave that thought we're not going." Kenny yelled, cutting off Wyatt.

"Hey you guys. Do you think we should leave?" Wyatt said to the rest of the group.

"Well it's cold, dingy, not very well defended apart from the truck which won't last forever. I'm just thinking rationally here." Molly said.

"IT'S NOT GONNA BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny, you sounded like Lily." Clementine said.

"What did you just say?" Kenny said aggressively after he turned and walked over to Clementine. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!"

"Whoa, Kenny I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

"Fuck you! You little shit; you know I never liked you. Duck was much fucking better than you!"

"Look Kenny just calm down." She said.

"Don't tell me what to do you bitch!" He said as he slapped Clementine… hard… no I mean like really hard… with the handle of his pistol… no really.

Clementine fell onto the floor with a thump. Clementine was shocked. Well… she was shocked until she passed out from the pain Kenny bought. The last thing she saw was Kenny shooting himself in the head muttering "Sarita."

Clementine awoke on a couch with the sound of the engine roaring in the background. "Ow. Dang it." She mumbled quietly to herself while feeling the cut on her face.

She decided to just stay on the couch. But in her head begged the question: Why?

Clementine decided to finally get up. She walked over to Luke. "Hey cutie. You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. What happened?"

"I guess Kenny just snapped. I mean he lost his kid, his wife, his other wife. So who's Lilly?"

"She was this really mean person. She shot Lee's girlfriend, well at least I think he was his girlfriend, yeah she shot her because she stood up to her."

"Man that's rough. Well, at least their together again."

"Do you ever think to yourself: How the heck did this happen?"

"All the time but-

Again the truck stopped and everybody fell onto the floor.

"Oh come on! Now what?" Vince yelled.


End file.
